


Maybe she still cares after all

by LittleRock17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-Prime, F/F, Jeremiah's funeral, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Sad Lena Luthor, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Jeremiah is dead. Something more to add to the list of things that Kara has going on right now. But she was supposed to be strong for her sister, for her mother, for the entire world even if she had to fake it. Even surrounded with her friends, Kara still felt a void in her chest, because someone was still missing: Lena. AKA Lena finds out about the funeral and goes to Midvale.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Maybe she still cares after all

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 5x16 again tonight I wanted to post this piece here as well. Posted first on fanfiction.net under the same name and user.

Kara missed her old Earth. She missed her apartment because, even if it was almost unnoticeable, her new apartment was slightly different. So was her desk at CatCo and her favorite booth in Noonan's. But the biggest and most annoying change was the DEO. The Department of Extra-normal Operations was the one place that had suffered the most changes. Not only on the building but the… management. She would never get used to the idea of Lex Luthor running the DEO. The kryptonian hated how he liked to breathe down her neck every chance he got, hated to walk inside the building and see ' _SUBSIDIARY OF LUTHOR CORP'_ under the logo of the organization and absolutely _hated_ having to ask _him_ for permission to go away for a few days. But she needed to be there for her family, her pride came second to that.

Kara marched towards Lex's office – because of course he had an office just for him even if the DEO still had a director – and walked inside without knocking. Yeah, it wasn't much but it sure pissed Lex off. "I need to talk to you."

The bald man clicked his tongue as he looked up from his computer. "Supergil. How many times have I told you to knock before entering my office?"

The heroine crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her chin as well. "I forgot." She gave him an innocent smile. "I need to be away for a few days."

Lex leaned back on his chair as he raised a brow. "Superheroes don't have vacations."

The blonde bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from saying something stupid. "It's not a vacation. I'll be here if there's anything super serious but I need a few days away."

Lex snorted. " _Super_ serious, I like your jokes, you're funny." He pointed at her playfully. "Like that joke about being away for a few days. Tell another one."

The Kryptonian rolled her eyes. "This isn't a joke, I _need_ to leave for a few days, is a personal matter."

Kara's tone sparked interest in Lex, making him lean over his desk, resting his elbows on it to be closer to the blonde. "Oh, do tell."

The reporter felt a metallic taste in her mouth. She had bitten her tongue so hard it bled. She swallowed the hot liquid and licked her teeth. "I'd rather not share that with you."

The man drummed his fingers in his desk and let out a sigh. "Too bad, I can't let you leave if you don't tell me."

Kara took a step forward and fisted her hands that now rested at her sides. "You don't _own_ me." She hissed.

The self-sufficient grin that appeared on Lex's face made Kara even angrier. "But I _do_ , actually." He leaned back in his chair again. "You work for the DEO, which I own, _and_ I know a secret or two about you so, technically, I do own you." He shrugged.

Kara pressed her lips together and looked at the ceiling in frustration, avoiding eye contact. "I just found out my dad is dead and I want to help my mom with the funeral."

"I thought daddy dearest died with the rest of your planet." Lex mocked Kara, who lowered her gaze to meet his as she raised an eyebrow and tensed her jaw. "Oh, you mean Cadmus toy? Jeremiah Danvers? What happened to the poor guy?" He put his hands over his heart in a sorry gesture, but his venomous voice said otherwise.

"Does it even matter? I need to help my mother." Kara's knuckles were now white.

The older Luthor stayed silent for a few moments. "Okay, you are excused for two days. But I expect you to be here for any major threat if there is one."

"I'll be here." Kara took a step back and turned around, she was about to exit the office when Lex spoke again.

"My most sincere condolences, Supergirl."

The blonde knew he was once again making fun of her, making those words feel like a punch to the gut. "Thank you." She whispered, not knowing why.

**::::::**

Lena was working on something in her office with the TV on as her background noise, the news playing in it. She lifted her gaze from time to time, trying to see if there was anything interesting. If anyone dare say she had the news on to catch even the tiniest glimpse of Supergirl, the brunette would have them thrown out by security. She was _not_ doing that. She did _not_ care about Ka– Supergirl. She couldn't care less about her life, she was not important to her anymore.

Just before the CEO – sorry, COO now – started typing again, someone barged inside her office. That someone she had killed less than a year ago in another universe. "Lex. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here, sis?" He walked towards Lena's liquor cabinet and poured himself some scotch. "I went to look for you at your lab but you weren't there."

The brunette leaned in her chair, spinning it around to face the balcony. She still found hard to look at Lex sometimes. "Well, someone has to run this company, don't you think? You like playing spy in the DEO so I have to divide my time between Non Nocere and L-Co–" Lena stopped herself, biting her lip, "LuthorCorp."

The man walked around her desk, stopping at her side but also looking at the city through the balcony's crystal doors. "You always think of everything, sis."

' _Not of everything,'_ she said in her mind. "What are you doing here?"

He took a sip of his drink. "I just came to tell you that Supergirl is out of town." He extended his glass towards Lena. "Want some?"

She ignored his question. "Why would I care if she's not in National City?" Lena made her chair spin once more to face her desk again.

Lex shrugged as he gulped down the rest of his drink. "Who said you cared?" He left the glass on Lena's desk. "I thought we could work on your little project a bit more without having to worry about her and that walking Big Ben sniffing around."

"Sure, we could do that." She agreed with him but her tone was dismissive, uninterested. She already had let Lex poke around Non Nocere more than she would have liked.

"I'll call you tomorrow." With that, Lex walked towards the door and was gone.

Lena stayed still for a few moments, her hands touching the keys of her laptop but not typing anything. Finally snapping out of her thoughts, she reached out for cellphone and dialed a number she really disliked, even in this new reality. After a few seconds, they picked up. "Andrea?"

" _Lena, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"_ The CEO of CatCo playfully said.

"Can I ask you something about one of your employees?" Lena said as she stood up and opened the door of the balcony, stepping outside.

" _Well, it depends on what it is you want to know but go ahead, ask."_

"Is something wrong with Kara Danvers?" The brunette gripped the rail of the balcony

Andrea cleared her throat. _"Well, nothing work related. Why are you asking me? I thought you were friends?"_

"It's nothing just, could you answer me please? You said there's nothing wrong with her work related, that means there is _something_ else wrong."

" _Well…"_ The latina hesitated but gave up with a sigh. _"She asked for a couple of days off. Her father passed away and she needs to help her mom back on her hometown."_

Lena pressed the palm of her hand in her forehead. "Thank you for telling me Andrea. I'll see you around."

" _It was nothing. I hope you can fix whatever problem you have with her, I'm sure she would appreciate seeing you."_ Andrea's words took Lena by surprise. She was cutthroat and vicious in business and a bitch in general but deep down Andrea, apparently, had a heart. _"See you around."_ The call ended.

The brunette took a deep breath. _'Breathe… Just breathe,'_ she thought. She couldn't imagine how Kara was feeling. Well, she could. When Lionel died she was devastated, even more when she found out she was a real Luthor but… this felt different. Like Kara didn't just lost a parent and more like Kara was losing so much more constantly, all the time. But Lena shouldn't care, she _didn't_ care actually. Kara Danvers, Zor-El, Supergirl, whatever her name was, was no longer a part of her life. And yet, she felt her chest heavy as she thought about her.

**::::::**

Kara felt terrible about what happened with Alex. Her sister's words hurt her, even if she kinda understood where they came from. Alex was going through so much lately; this new universe situation, quitting the DEO, trying to still help the city and trying to figure out how to get some money before she spends all her savings. It was a lot, and the news about Jeremiah had been the straw that broke the camel's back. But Kara was going through a lot too, wasn't she? The Crisis had affected her as well, her relationship with Lena seemed beyond repair at this point, her job was a source of frustration as well and she still had to be strong for everyone else. Jeremiah's dead was hurting her too. Kara knew what was like to lose a parent. She had lost her planet, her family, more than once. She had gotten her mother back that's true but that didn't mean her trauma was gone. Alex complained more than once during their time as sisters how Kara stole their parents' attention and how she always had to look out for her, making sure the blonde didn't use her powers but was Kara supposed to apologize for needing comfort? Was she supposed to apologize for using her powers to save her sister? The blonde didn't want to think about that anymore. Eliza needed her and she would be there for her and also for Alex when she decided to show up. Because she would show up, the Kryptonian was sure of it.

Kara, J'onn, Nia and Brainy arrived to Midvale a few hours after the first two left Alex's apartment that morning. The drive was quiet and Kara appreciated that. Even if the Martian couldn't read her mind, he often knew what she needed and Nia and Brainy were definitely not in the mood for talking. As Kara and her friends stepped foot on Eliza's house, the older blonde hugged her daughter as tight as she could, making Kara wish she could do the same without breaking all of her mother's bones. They spent the rest of the morning and a few hours of the afternoon getting everything ready for the small service, the last details actually since Eliza had almost everything ready.

The small group of people decided to have lunch before finally changing their clothes and heading to the chapel that would only be occupied by them since most people the Danvers knew in Midvale thought that Jeremiah had died shortly after Kara joined the family. Kara was sitting in the front row with Eliza, J'onn behind the Danvers women and Nia and Brainy in the one behind him. The priest said the typical rituals for funerals and asked if anyone wanted to say a few words, Eliza obviously volunteering. She squeezed her daughter's hand before standing up and walk towards the small wooden podium, just a few feet away from the casket.

The woman took a deep breath and cleared her throat before starting to speak. "Jeremiah was a loving and caring man. It's what made him a great partner, a great friend and a great father." Just as Eliza said those words, the doors of the chapel opened, the sound making everyone turn around. It was Alex and Kelly, who entered quickly as Eliza continued. "He was brave and compassionate." J'onn moved in his seat as everyone else turned around again to see the widow. "He knew just what to say to make your life brighter, how to pick you up when you were feeling down." As Alex sat down next to the Kryptonian, she felt J'onn's hand in her shoulder, showing her support. "In spite of all the twists and turns that Jeremiah's life took, the kindness, compassion and love, that was real."

"Sorry for all the things that I said." The redhead apologized in a whisper, leaning in her sister's direction.

"It doesn't matter." Kara answered quickly, wrapping her right arm behind Alex's back. "You're here now." The blonde rested her head in her sister's as she rubbed her arm.

Eliza smiled at the sight of her daughters, stepping down from where she stood and occupying her place at Alex's free side. The older woman joined the hug and rested her forehead in Alex's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here baby."

"I'm sorry mom." Alex's voice was shaky. "I should've been here sooner."

"What matters is that you're here, honey." She kissed her daughter's temple.

The priest approached the podium again and cleared his throat. "Anyone else would like to say a few words?"

Without thinking twice, Kara freed her arm and stood up and moved to face her friends and family. She gripped the edges of the podium careful not to splint it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing heart. Kara closed her eyes and focused on her mother's breathing, on Alex's heartbeat that was just as fast as hers. J'onn's heart sounded funny, his alien biology making it different from the sound a human heart produced. Brainy and Nia's breathings were steady, and so were the priest's. She tuned her hearing further, outside the chapel. She could hear birds and the wind ruffling the leaves of the trees. Kara was about to focus back inside when she heard something. A familiar sound. A heartbeat that used to calm her instantly but lately caused her so much sadness to hear as it reminded her that she broke that heart. The beats were a little fast, nervous, but the sound was like no other. Kara could recognize it in a crowd of people with ease. It was Lena. She was on Midvale, inside a car parked a few meters away from the chapel, far enough not to look suspicious. She was with someone, her driver most likely, and the engine was on as if ready to leave in any second. Just as if they had read her mind, Kara heard a soft voice – Lena's of course – saying _"Let's go,"_ as the car started to move away from the location, and with that, Lena's heartbeat. Kara almost smiled. Lena somehow found out what happened and came all the way to Midvale for her. She might not have spoken to her but her presence was more than enough. She still cared. Maybe they relationship wasn't beyond repair after all. The blonde opened her eyes, seeing the expectant faces of her loved ones, and started speaking.

**::::::**

Lena didn't know why she was in Midvale. She didn't know why she decided to ditch her brother, hop on LuthorCorp's helicopter and fly to that small town when she had so many important things to do. She really didn't know why. It wasn't like she still cared about Kara and her family, right? They were a bunch of liars. They, who always judged her based only on her last name, were a bunch of backstabbers and liars. So why was she there now, in the back of a rented car parked in front of the only chapel of that small coast town? Lena didn't have an answer. Maybe she was weak, like Lillian always told her. She was a fool like Lex said too. But at least she wasn't heartless like those two. She had a kind heart, even if it was broken at the moment, and probably would forever remain that way.

Lena stayed there for what it felt like hours but were probably just a few minutes. She was contemplating the idea of actually going inside when she saw Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen arrive. The brunette wondered why they were so late to the funeral. At least that had snapped her out of her crazy thoughts. "Let's go." She said to the nameless driver. He immediately pulled away and started driving.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"To the heliport." She simply answered. The COO pulled out her phone from her pocket and, after a quick Google search, she dialed a number.

" _The Watering Can Flower Shop, how can we help you?"_

"Hi, do you make flower arrangements for funerals?"

" _Yes we do, we have bouquets, baskets and wreaths for funerals with the flowers of your choosing. You can pick between carnations, chrysanthemums, gladioli and white lilies."_

"I'd like the biggest wreath you can make with all the flowers you just said." Lena quickly requested.

" _Oh, okay, we can do that but it will be a little expensive."_ The girl in the other end of the line seemed really surprised.

"Money is not an issue, I want them deliver to Midvale's chapel as soon as possible."

" _Do you wish we write a message on the wreath?"_

"No, don't write anything." She pulled out her credit card from her purse, "My credit card is AMEX, numbers 3759 875643 21001, L. K. Luthor, expiration date October 2022."

" _Luthor? O-okay, is there anything else you need Miss Luthor?"_ The nervousness was evident.

"Nothing, just deliver it as fast as possible, I don't mind an extra charge."

" _Of course, we hope the arrangement is of your liking and we're sorry for your loss."_

"Don't say my name when you deliver the arrangement." Lena ordered.

" _As you wish, Miss Luthor."_

Lena stayed silent for a few seconds. "Have a nice day." She hung up without waiting for a response.

Maybe she still cared after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm sorry for any typos. I hope you liked this, I just want to show that Lena indeed still cares about Kara even when their last interaction was on 5x13 with Kara basically threatening her... I look forward to 5x17 so bad! I died with the promo pics!!!


End file.
